The Life of the 11 Tails Jinchuriki
by Arc of Carona
Summary: Zabuza Okami is the Son and Heir of the powerful Okami Clan, one day, some weeks after becoming a Jonin, he befriended a shy girl who was being picked on, and a boy that is just like him. Sorry if the summary sucks. Rated T for violence, and future language.


What if there was a Tailed Beast known as the 11 Tails? What if there was a clan that was as, or even greater than the Hyuga Clan? What if there are other Tailed Beasts, and the ones that everyone know that exist, are actually, (actually they are) portions of the Ten Tails? What if there is another Uchiha (who has Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) and another Uzumaki (who is 'cursed' with the Rinnegan) that are still alive, but are hiding? What if Naruto had friends that cared for him and protected him? What if the Academy had a class for really young, but highly advanced students? What if Zabuza became a Leaf Ninja and has students? And one was named after him? That student that is named after Zabuza Momochi is the narrator of the story, and the current Jinchuriki of the 11 Tails, and the Heir of the clan I was talking about. OC X OC, Naruto U., X (Jinchuriki!)Hinata H., (Jinchuriki!)Ranmaru X (Jinchuriki!)Hanabi H.

Rated T for violence, and soon language

* * *

Arc of Carona here, this is my third fanfic, hope you like it as much as my first two, and sorry for all those 'what if's'!

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"Flashback"

"**Tailed Beast/ Good Half of 11 Talking**"

"_**Tailed Beast thinking**_"

"**Evol Half of 11 Talking"**

"_**Evil Half of 11 Thinking**_"

"_Jutsu_"

Ch. 1 Life of a Four-Year-Old Genin

The kids in the Academy always do the same thing every day, (you know, worrying if they'll pass or not, getting the attention of their crush, getting teamed up with their friends or crushes, when they become Genin, etc.). But in the class I went to, which is for the highly intelligent, what we thought about was to know the answers to every question that Teddo-Sensei would ask us, getting 100% on every test, and like any other students, perfecting Jutsu without a mistake, and most of all, to become Genin.

Out of the entire class, only 5 of them are my age, and that's not counting me, so yes, in my class, there are 6 four-year-olds, those other 5 four-year-olds are also my closest friends, so close, that I also know a few things about of them , which reminds me, I'm Zabuza Okami, an Alpha prince, or heir, in my clan, to be honest we're kind of like the Hyuga Clan, having Alphas and Omegas, but we don't treat the Omegas like dirt, and we actually treat them as equals, but we Alphas and Omegas have to have a mark on the side of the non-dominant arm, and if both arms arm dominant, the weaker one gets the mark, where the bicep is at, and if looked sideways of the body, you get a full view of the mark, for the Alphas, it's a yellow crown, not a fancy crown, it's like the crown you make out of paper, something like that, and the Omegas have a yellow Omega symbol, and the Element we possess, shows on the dominant arm like a tattoo, (the same way as the Alpha and Omega symbols), the Son and Heir, (it has to be a son), can wield the five Elements to control both of the halves of 11 (a.k.a., the 11 Tails), on the arm, these are how they look like: Earth- a rock made of dirt, Wind- like a painting of wind blowing, but in the color white, Fire- exactly how you picture it, Water- a wave from the ocean, Lightning- like a bolt of blue lightning zapping across half the arm.

Oh right, my friends, they're: Arashi Uchiha, young apprentice of Itachi Uchiha, one thing for sure, he's not power hungry like his clan, I hate people like that, Sen Uzumaki, he's an orphan that literally has red hair and he has what is called the Rinnegan, from what Father said, the Uzumaki Clan, is a powerful clan that has more chakra than the average Shinobi, but unfortunately, it's almost extinct, Ransu Hyuga, he's the strongest of the Hyuga Clan, but what really bothers me is the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead, if he was living with my clan, the first thing Father will do is get rid of that cursed seal on his forehead, though it's covered, I can still sense it, if he ever chooses to run away from home, he could live with me in my clan, and Father will get rid of that cursed mark on his forehead, at least he doesn't have a stick up his rear end, like Father said, Shori Inuzuka, her clan's founder is one of the two sons of my clan's founder, the older son continued the clan of the Okami, where our helping partners are wolves, while the younger son, made a clan of his own, his helping partner was a dog named Zuka, and decided to call the clan he made, Inuzuka, where instead of wolves, it's dogs, so long story short, Shori and I are, in a way, related, my distant cousin is her clan's heir, Kiba, and finally, Yuki Okami, she's always quiet, rarely speaks, and has a great smile, she's an Omega, but she is my best friend, her father gave her these really cool weapons that's an Heirloom, bracelets that turn into swords.

Father said that I'm to marry a girl, who is the Jinchuriki the good half of the Ten Tails, my ancestor, the Sage of Six Paths, split the halves, and divided the evil half into nine portions of chakra, that's how the Tailed Beasts were created, or as my clan calls them, the nine portions. What happened to the good half? She wandered around, found a Jinchuriki, and her goal was to find the Jinchuriki of her husband, the 11 Tails, long story short, her Jinchuriki found the Founder of my clan, who was the first, (of our clan), to be the 11 Tails Jinchuriki, and married him. The seal he had, it looked like the 8 Tetragram Seal, but it's a cursed seal, every first-born son, is 11's next Jinchuriki, he would leave his previous host and go into his newborn son, without hurting or killing his previous host, I'm the current one, and when my first son is born, he would be the next one after me, and my mother, Jun Okami-Namikaze was the previous Jinchuriki of 10, (Mom is 2 weeks pregnant, my sibling will be born when I'm five), the cursed mark she had was similar to the one Father had, but instead, 10 would wander to choose a new Jinchuriki as the heir's future wife, 10 is already settled in, in her new Jinchuriki. I don't know who it is, but Father said that I will in two years, as a descendant of an Uzumaki, Hyuga, Uchiha, and Senju, he has a lot of chakra from his great grandmother, who was an Uzumaki, and knows a lot of Jutsu only Hyuga know, such as _Byakugan_, _8 Trigrams 64 Palms_, _8 Trigrams Palm Rotation_, or _Heavenly Spin_ as some Hyuga say, the _Sharingan_, and a lot of Fire Style Jutsu, from my great grandmother, and a few Wood- Style Jutsu, from my grandma, who is a Senju, and one of the granddaughters of the First Hokage, what I wonder, is who did he inherit the psychic ability, that's how he predicted when I'll know that I'll find her.

Of course, the Okami Clan has Jutsu of their own, we have exceptionally great senses, our sense of smell is as good as a Bikochu Beetle, sense of hearing, we could hear the Hokage's conversation all the way from home, taste, we could taste even the small amount of an ingredient, touch, it's as sensitive as a blind man holding a small present, and we have great eyesight, we could see the smallest detail in leaves. Oh right, Jutsu, one is, _Ninja Art: Telepathy Jutsu_, which is basically, telepathy, and these three DoJutsu, there's what we call: _Supervision Eye_, where our eyes glow the color blue, and it helps us know if a person is the real deal, or using the _Transformation Jutsu_, _Scanning Eye_, it's a really handy Jutsu, it's like _Supervision Eye_, but instead of blue, the eyes glow yellow, and last but not least, the_ Status Eye_, also known as the _Trickster Eye_, it can tell if a person is about to die or not, and it can trick other DoJutsu into believing that there's someone there, for that, the eyes will glow red, and we have Chakra blood, Chakra blue blood that regenerates low chakra, and when home, we transform into wolves, until we get inside the house, and we are great swordsmen, well, those are the things that the Okami Clan is famous for.

Anyways, today we are to show that we can do _Transformation Jutsu_, we transform into, the classic, Lord Third. It was really easy, now that I think about it. Of course, everyone passed, one more week, and we're to do _Clone Jutsu_, and if we succeed, we'd all become Genin, except me and Sen, since we have too much chakra, all we could do is one retarded clone, so Teddo-Sensei asked Lord Third if we could learn what is called, _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_, it's a forbidden Jutsu because Shinobi with regular chakra attempted to do this Jutsu, and would die from it, since yesterday I've been practicing, but the others are to be convinced that it's _Clone Jutsu_.

Finally, the day came, I was so nervous and tired, I was scratching my lavender hair and rubbing my light green eyes, today was the day I, well, along with five others, become a four year old Genin. Yuki, Shori, Ransu, Sen, and Arashi already did theirs and passed, it was finally my turn, they wished me luck and I went to the room, in there, was Teddo-Sensei, and for some reason, Lord Third.

"Good evening Teddo-Sensei, Lord Third." I greeted, and bowed at both of them.

"Okay Zabuza, since you're doing shadow clones, you are to at least do fourteen, if you can do that or more, you'll pass."

"Yes, Sensei." I said.

I did the hand signs for the Jutsu, and made twenty copies, I looked around me to see them, and I smiled, they were all perfect.

Teddo-Sensei stood up and said, "Congratulations, Zabuza Okami, you have passed the exam, and are officially, a Genin, come here and claim you're headband."

I bowed, and walked forward and took my headband, I walked outside and pretended to be depressed, my parents and five friends were standing there, waiting for me, and they noticed the (fake) sad look on my face.

"So how did it go?"

"Are you okay, Lord Zabuza?" asked Yuki.

I stuck out my hand (that was holding my headband) in triumph and said, while putting on my headband, "I passed!"

My parents smiled and Sen and I did a high five.

"We are officially the youngest Genin in our class!" exclaimed Sen.

"I wonder who is in our teams."

"Probably since, there are enough four year olds to make two teams, well you get the gist."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, Zabuza," Said Arashi.

"Congratulations, Little Zabuza," said a young voice behind me.

I turned to see who it was, and I saw a tall man, with brown hair, grayish skin, a black sleeveless jumpsuit, gray arm warmers and leg warmers, a giant sword with a longer handle, he had bandage wrap that covered the nose, down to the neck, and a leaf headband that was once a mist headband that was tied at the left side of his head, that is my namesake, Zabuza Momochi. And next to him was a boy, who looked to be my age, but he's actually three years my senior, and looks more like a girl, that was Zabuza's apprentice, Haku.

"Hello Zabuza, Haku," I said, bowing to them.

Haku calls me Little Zabuza, so there wouldn't be confusion, I really don't mind.

"Well, I look forward to finding out who'll be in my team," said my namesake.

"You're going to be a Sensei?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, now I look forward to tomorrow for another reason." I said with excitement.

"Is that so?"

"I'm excited, how about you guys?" asked Sen.

"Yes," we all said at once.

* * *

FINALLY, it took me 5 weeks just to complete this one, review if you like. This is AoC, signing off!


End file.
